


冬日甦醒 make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)

by blackmusicds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Food Issues, M/M, Nurturing, Recovery, body issues, canon-typical trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 身體虛弱著。身體飢餓、柔軟就像個人類。他望向鏡中的自己，肩膀的骨頭，雙頰因飢餓而凹陷，而他想著，溫柔，他不值得這個。一趟美食滿載的癒合之旅。





	冬日甦醒 make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).
  * A translation of [make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115091) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> 謝謝原著notcaycepollard太太願意讓我翻譯這篇很美的文，原文的意境和文字更棒，希望大家可以看看。平淡溫馨的一篇治癒文，內含Bucky的癒合和很多很多好吃的東西。

身體虛弱著。

他的身體虛弱，他是——

一個士兵——

一件資產——

Bucky，你的名字是Bucky——

身體的疼痛令他思考。有效減低疼痛， _那是身體癒合所必需的。_ 身體是需要維護的武器，身體是件需要隨時在任務中保持最佳狀態的資產。他就是件資產，但身體也是資產，有效減低疼痛可以讓身體癒合，讓你自己癒合，士兵，坐下休息，坐下然後——

他調整姿勢，阻止血液流出。痛、痛、疼痛過後身體開始癒合，將它嵌得更密，但身體仍然虛弱，身體仍然——

他走過一台記憶告訴他用來販賣食物的推車，他的身體嗅到了氣味並 _尖叫著_ ，他想， _喔_ 。

身體餓了。

推車是被遺棄的，掃蕩可以被接受。熱狗，他的記憶告訴他，推車已被遺棄幾個小時，食物尚有餘溫，將肉夾進麵包並配上洋蔥和芥末，是的，就是那樣。

Bucky吃了五個那樣的東西，並在十分鐘後把它們全扔了。他擦拭嘴唇並吃下一個普通的白麵包。麵包在他的金屬指尖下顯得柔軟，他可以像棉花一般將它壓扁，它嘗起來很甜。美國人比過去習慣的加入了更多的糖，他想。

他不曉得自己為什麼會知道這個。他從推車上拿了一瓶水，用一袋麵包塞滿他的口袋，開始前行。

 

 

他已經吃完了所有的麵包並喝光了所有的水，他偷了新的東西。現金、衣物和一件運動上衣，它和麵包一樣又薄又軟，由棉絨作為內襯。無法提供戰略性的防護。

它是藍色的，Bucky覺得藍色很好。

他在公共浴室洗掉了手上與臉上的髒汙，穿上運動衣並戴上棒球帽。他看起來就像個平民，而身體又再次虛弱，身體餓了。他不記得在被重置之前，自己有這樣飢餓過。

飢餓令人不安。開始以他腦中浮現的回憶中的方式嚙啃著他的胃。他不喜歡飢餓。

他喜歡麵包。

他走進一間餐館，壓低帽沿，左手藏在口袋中。

 _巧達起司通心粉_ ，他說，連他自己都不明白為什麼會知道的字眼。奶油菠菜， _一杯咖啡。_

沒問題，女服務員說，當食物送來，它們很軟且容易吞嚥，和麵包一樣軟軟地在他的指尖下。他知道怎麼照顧他的身體，即使他不明白為何自己知道。

 _上帝。_ 他喜歡巧達起司通心粉。巧達乳酪和美乃滋加上餅皮被烤得酥脆，他好愛這個。奶油菠菜尚可接受。維生素，他想，在將注意力轉移到明顯更棒的東西前盡職地吃掉它們。

 _還要更多？_ 當他的湯匙刮上了空盤，身體說道，詢問著。

 _夥計，你再吃下去會生病的_ ，他的腦袋提醒道，而在一瞬間他有點被誘惑了。巧達起司通心麵非常誘人，他不記得有什麼像它這般美好。

他轉而喝了口咖啡，用它填滿自己的肚子。 _你確定不想要來點派？_ 女服務員問道， _是草莓口味的_ ，而他確實想要來點派。Bucky想要這些東西全部。

草莓派比巧達起司通心粉還要更棒。Bucky想知道自己是否能學會做這個，如果他能夠掌握那些知識。

 

 

當他走進博物館，他沒有料到他會不適成這樣。他的頭腦記得但身體拒絕接受。身體記得的是—— _你的手摟在他的肩上，那很容易，他曾經很小，然後變大到你必須伸長手臂才足以達到_ ——而頭腦想著的則是 _任務_ ，他的頭腦想著 _但我認識他_ ，頭腦想著 _他是我的朋友_

頭腦是對的。童年摯友，博物館這麼紀載，而他看了介紹，他明白了敵人在說謊，明白他們將 _謊言_ 灌入你的腦袋， _你重塑了這個世紀_ ——

身體在呼吸。Bucky吸了一口氣。

在那之後的幾天，他不能吃下除了白麵包和清水以外的東西。每當其他回憶嵌入腦海，那讓他虛弱。他嘗試過，真的嘗試過，他希望用些好事填滿自己，像是巧達起司通心粉、草莓派、他母親在他出征前一晚為他做的蛋糕，她肯定存下了好幾週的砂糖配給，Becca小心翼翼地將蘋果去皮並用它預測未來，誰是我的珍愛，她的臉上掛著甜美的笑容，她死了，她們全都死了而他好想——

他好想念——

 

 

他去了另一間餐館。派是藍莓口味的。而接下來是桃子，再下一個，蘋果，再來是南瓜，氣溫開始變冷了，是時候該離開，他在這個久遠以前他曾是個人類時所住的地方停留太久了。

 

 

在塞薩洛尼基他吃了菠菜餅和小麥餡餅，而在數個小時之後，他的金屬手指葉片間充滿費蘿派皮的碎屑。他的襯衫沾上了糖粉，而他想著， _我肯定是個甜食愛好者_ ，那當然是真的。他和Bucky，他們在身體深處分享這個真理。他拍掉了糖霜。他的指間留下痕跡。

 

 

在索菲亞，他在沉睡後三個小時驚醒，膽汁的味道在他舌下，而他想將那些糟糕的記憶嘔出，他吐在了水槽。他殺了——

他—— 

他們都還是 _孩子_ 而他殺了他們，他覺得胃極度不適 ，他花了三個小時做蘋果蛋糕並試圖用上正確的香料，直到所有東西變得柔軟而香甜，肉桂的甜味，就像他是個值得吃下 _蛋糕_ 的人，當他們還是孩子而他殺了他們。

他噁心地乾嘔，死命地用冰水沖洗口腔直到讓自己頭疼。隔天，再隔天，他無法進食，而飢餓啃噬著他就像罪惡感啃噬著他，所有事情都是空洞的，所有事情都讓他病得 _生疼_ ，而他不值得——

身體開始虛弱。身體飢餓、柔軟就像是個人類。他望向鏡中的自己，他肩膀上的骨頭，他的雙頰因飢餓而空消瘦，而他想著， _你不值得這些_ 。

他做了奶油炒蛋，緩慢地吃著，讓他自己品嘗這個。 _你做了他們讓你做的事_ ，他想， _你下的手，就是你_ ，但身體卻渴望著。身體渴望活著。身體渴望柔軟的事物及營養，還有奶油和香料帶來的愉悅。

他們都還是孩子，他殺了他們，而他做了三次蘋果蛋糕，直到他正確地完成。

 

 

在利維夫，他學會了什麼是偏好。他可以不喜歡某件事。捲心菜湯裡有厚厚的豬油而他的身體說， _不_ 。

我改變心意了，他說流利的烏克蘭語說，然後吃下了馬鈴薯和餃子，小心地不讓油漬沾上他正在閱讀的檔案。

 

 

在克拉科夫，他病了。是他以為自己再也不會得到的那種病。他冷得厲害，牙齒不斷打顫，而他的身體疼痛，他把所有個毛衣堆在一塊，用睡袋將自己包裹起來。在夜間因發燒而醒來，全身冷汗淋漓。

 _這太可怕了_ ，他想， _我發誓我就要死了_ 。

 _你不會死的_ 。停止這天殺的過度戲劇化然後喝下這操他媽的湯，我準備去買一整隻雞可不是要你在吃掉它以前就死掉。

當他終於強壯到可以行走，他去了市場，買了一整隻雞。還有芹菜、蘿蔔和洋蔥。將雞肉混著蔬菜熬煮，慢煮細燉，湯汁濃稠而富有澄黃脂肪。他的窗戶起了霧，而他的小房間在這個月內頭一次溫暖了起來。他將雞肉從湯汁中取出，將肉塊剝離骨頭。他的金屬手臂可以不用等待冷卻就開始進行，扔掉骨頭與菜渣，他們的美妙都已經被熬出來了。Bucky知道那是怎樣的感覺。

他的金屬手臂不太擅長做餃子。捲得太大力，讓它們變得很硬。他用右手代替，溫柔的碰觸它們。將它們放入湯內，等待著。他又開始流鼻水，而他用袖子將它擦乾。

_Stevie，那真噁心，夥計，你帶著手帕是有原因的。_

湯煮好了。蘿蔔非常小，Bucky選擇它們是因為它們很小。他愛它們看起來如此無害。他舀了碗湯，盤腿坐在地板上，嘗了一口。

太燙了。這太燙了以致他嘴巴灼傷而眼眶泛起淚光，他哭了，這 _太燙_ 了，但它、它，他的 _媽媽做了湯而他也做了湯_ ，看著她做過幾百次，直到他在心中謹記每個步驟，他們曾試著像是將肉塊從骨頭上剝離般清除他的思想，但那是他的心智，他們無法將它燉煮出來。

他留著鼻水。他又用袖子擦了一遍，喝下他的湯。

 

 

在科希策、塞格德、札格瑞布和杜伯尼克，他不斷地學習。購買麵粉和香料，肉、蔬菜、水果，他以顏色和氣味挑選它們。他的身體以一種脫離期望的方式在改變。他仍然強壯，他總是很強壯，他的肌肉結實的令人欣慰，他不希望會在戰鬥中用上它們，但他知道那會發生，而他會贏。

有一天他看著自己，他的身體不再骨瘦如柴。沒有像沉船龍骨般突出的肋骨。他的衣服緊貼在身上。 _我們將你打磨成能嵌入人類肋骨間的致命利刃，我們將你化做無聲無息的鬼魂，我們將你遺留在虛空之中。_ 但身體佔據空間，身體有它的容積。身體具有質量且是真正的活著。

身體有 _渴望_ ，他想，而他給它的一切就像是贈禮。活在它裡頭就像是個家，而非一個過客。他將手掌放上胸膛，向下滑到髖部。感受手掌的溫暖及堅硬腹肌下微微隆起的胃。將指尖探入雙腿之間，這同樣也是個禮物，這是純粹的愉悅，因為 _活著_ ，他咬緊嘴唇，想像著某人如此碰觸他的身體，想像著對方的嘴唇在他身上，像品嘗美酒般將他嚥下。

 

 

他只是買了李子，就只是那樣，他買了李子僅由於它們看上去又黑又成熟，而他想用舌頭品嘗它的味道。他將它們煮得柔軟並將汁液淋上麥片，也許，將果核並排在碗的周圍。 _修補匠、裁縫、士兵、水手。_

 _士兵，_ 總是這樣， _士兵、士兵、士兵。_ 他與此共活，他不再如此行事。

雖然早該知道的，事情總是會以戰鬥告終。

 

 

事實證明Steve的身體和Sam所需之事皆與他相同。儘管你正準備戰鬥，飢餓仍是件很普通的事。他們吃了漢堡，讓愚蠢的小車車窗上沾滿霧氣，而Bucky的舌尖滿是油脂。他捲起嘴唇，鄙視地，和Sam在後視鏡中對上視線。對方看上去有些驚訝。

「怎麼回事？」對方問著，而Bucky皺起眉頭。

「沒事，」他說：「沒什麼，只是——」

他與Steve、與Sam的第一餐，和這些可能真正知道他是誰的人在一起，食物是批量生產的，過鹹與無味交織在一塊兒，這真令人失望。Sam仍在看著他，眼神銳利，而Bucky再次皺眉。感受到自己的嘴唇噘起。「沒有什麼。」他再次說道。「如果我們擺脫這個，我可以做燉肉給你嚐嚐。」

「燉肉。」Sam說著，好似非常驚訝，而Bucky刻意地聳起一邊肩膀。他將紙袋捲成球狀，抵擋著將它擲向Sam腦袋上的衝動。在過去三個月，他連續幾個週日都做了燉肉。柔軟得足以用湯匙享用的肉類，燉得焦嫩且帶著百里香與月桂葉的香氣，一小搓洋蔥。Bucky喜歡植物的氣味。

至少聖代還算不錯。柔軟冰涼配上溫熱的巧克力。這東西真是 _棒_ ，Bucky想著，且暗自希望自己能多點一個。

 

 

從海上監獄離開後，Sam傷痕累累面帶警惕，眼中浮現Bucky記憶中疲憊的神色。他在夜裡尖叫而Bucky為他遞上加了肉豆蔻、香草和蜂蜜的牛奶，溫暖香甜，Sam的眼睛睜大再睜大，像這不是他期望中的事。

「什麼——」他說，Sam不相信他，Sam不應該相信他，這沒問題。但Sam的身體渴望柔軟的食物，身體渴望舒適， _Sam_ 渴望舒適。

「這會有幫助的。」Bucky說，並希望那是真的。

他做了燉肉。他做了烏克蘭餃子。他做了法式紅酒燉雞、巧達起司通心粉和蜜汁烤肉佐山羊乳酪蔬菜。他得到了新手臂，他讓那些字眼滾出他的腦袋，他能夠不再活在無盡的逃跑之中。很多贈禮，而Sam對於美食帶來的驚喜從不停止，Bucky為他所做的，也是件禮物。Bucky希望這也能讓Sam感覺像個贈禮，也許，但他不確定——

「喔，操，」Sam說道，帶著濕意，他閉上眼睛，「我小時候超討厭甘藍菜。我們一週吃四次這個，我 _恨死_ 它們了。」

「我可以做些別的。」Bucky提出建議，而Sam朝著他微笑，把盤子拉近了些。

「你敢。」他嘟囔著，在吃下它們時哭了，在那之後，Bucky聽到他在喊他的母親。

 _我想你_ ，他柔和的說，而 Bucky 想著， _天啊，媽咪，我好想你。_

 

 

在這新的安全屋，那兒有個終日沐浴陽光中的陽台。Sam種了些植物，翠綠而美麗，直到那兒幾乎沒有空間站立，Bucky不得不小心翼翼地通過那些盆栽。

他不被允許碰觸任何東西。

「你有個黑拇指，」Sam告訴他，笑聲恍如燦陽。他的手上有髒汙，在指甲底下，他蹲在陽台上，將迷迭香移植到一個更大的容器。空氣中有樹脂的香氣，而Sam是那樣美麗得讓Bucky疼痛，只有一點，在胸口中央。

「我不是，」他受傷的說：「來嘛，讓我幫它們澆水。就讓我來，好嗎，你可以看著我，告訴我我做得對。」

他喜歡看著水滴落其上這件事，在葉子上形成露滴，柔軟而溫柔。就像Sam落在他身上的視線，用被大地染色的指尖碰觸他的手腕。

 _那就夠了_ ，他說， _你不會想淹死它_ ，而Bucky將罐子擺正停止那涓涓細流。他不會，他不想淹死它，像這樣微小又纖細的事物。一顆嫩芽揚起。

「黑 _拇指_ 。」Bucky嘟囔著，而Sam用手指輕觸他的左臂，大笑著直到他閉起雙眼。

「你 _是_ 。」他堅持道，而好吧，這是真的，他確實是，新的手臂是啞光黑的，浸泡在陽光中直到它因碰觸而溫暖，但Bucky想要學會如何像Sam一樣讓事物生長，他希望變得柔軟又溫柔，雙手碰觸大地而非造就於殺戮，他 _想要_ ——

「我能為晚餐採些植物嗎？」他用問題替代，Sam點頭，所以Bucky拔了羅勒、奧勒岡葉和一小搓百里香。從籐架上偷取了一個小西紅柿並將其放入口中，在Sam的暴怒中露出壞笑。

「你在逼我，」Sam說道：「我向天發誓，Barnes，你在得寸進尺。」但他仍在微笑，將葉片折彎並擱置一旁，若有所思地看著他的植物。「嘿，我的草莓被扯壞了，你想用它們做些什麼嗎？」

Bucky當然想用它們做些什麼。他從廚房拿了個碗，看著Sam直接從莖上摘取草莓並填滿它。 _草莓派_ ，他想著，但那不對，也許，不論如何，那不夠填滿整個派邊的脆皮。

「你想到要做什麼了嗎？」Sam問道，而Bucky點頭。閉起眼睛，而復張開。他將碗捧在胸前，Sam選了個最大的草莓。刷掉髒汙，並咬了一口，果汁從他頰邊滴落。他攫住了Bucky全部的視線。

「你——」Bucky說著並放下碗，小心翼翼地，Sam給了他剩下的草莓。他從Sam手中咬過它。陽光溫暖而甜蜜，這嚐起來太美好足以讓Bucky哭泣。就像陽光在他口中，他的皮膚、他的骨頭與他的記憶中的冰寒化去。他的身體已在漫長的冬日中休眠許久，他的身體逐漸甦醒，他的身體感受著陽光的溫暖並渴望著在誰的嘴下綻放。

「好吃嗎？」

「是的，」Bucky吸了口氣，「很好。」然後他親吻了Sam，Sam的手指在Bucky的髮間留下汙漬。

取代草莓派他做了草莓蛋糕。他的新手臂對於揉捏麵團比先前金屬的那隻還要更好。為了溫柔而生，而非暴力。他將蛋糕切開，將所有雲朵狀的生奶油和用砂糖與羅勒醃漬的草莓層層堆疊上去。Sam的眼睛在看見它們時睜圓了。

「該死。」他說，拿起其中一個咬下，奶油爆了出來險些落下，沾上他的嘴唇。「 _該死_ 。」

「好吃嗎？」Bucky說，用指腹為Sam抹去他嘴邊的奶油，就像他被允許這樣，而Sam點頭。又咬下另外一口。

身體渴望進食。身體渴望生奶油、草莓和來自烤箱鬆軟的蛋糕。身體渴望在陽光下伸展、親吻Sam Wilson、澆灌植物和掘入大地。身體 _渴望_ 著。

Bucky任由它體驗那些事情，這就是個贈禮，無時無刻。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 塞薩洛尼基 ：希臘第二大城市，也是希臘北部最大城市，希臘中馬其頓大區和塞薩洛尼基州的首府。
> 
> 索菲亞 ： 保加利亞首都 。
> 
> 利維夫 ： 烏克蘭西部的主要城市，有獅城之稱，利維夫州首府。
> 
> 克拉科夫 ： 波蘭第二大城市，為小波蘭省首府，也是波蘭的舊都。
> 
> 科希策 ： 位於斯洛伐克東部，是該國僅次於首都布拉提斯拉瓦的第二大城市，也是科希策州的首府。
> 
> 塞格德 ： 匈牙利的第四大城市，瓊格拉德州首府，匈牙利東南部的中心城市。
> 
> 札格瑞布：是克羅埃西亞的首都同時也是全國最大城市。
> 
> 杜伯尼克：克羅埃西亞南部港市。
> 
> 黑拇指(Blackthumb)：俚語，擅於種植花草者可稱作綠姆指(Green Thumb)；埋下種子卻總不見長苗的人，被稱為有著黑姆指(Black Thumb)。


End file.
